Secrets, Lies and Truths
by richard nd shannon
Summary: On Hiatus - Shannon will add to when Blast From The Past is complete What we think should happen in series 2. With a few twists in the current story lines.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:- This fan fiction is taking place right after the events of the last episode of the first series of 90210.**

**If you need your memory refreshing Annie has just gone off in the car, leaving the after prom party, with a bottle of booze.**

**This is how we envision what will happen next with a few twists to the plots which have already taken place**

**But if you want to find out what these twists are you will HAVE to read and find out.**

**Here is chapter 1 of our 90210 fan fiction**

**ENJOY!!!!!!**

S**hannon &Richard**

**Disclaimer:- we do not own any of the characters, just the plot.**

Chapter 1 - Crash!!

Driving down the road with the music blaring from the radio, Annie takes another swig of vodka, to block out the pain of knowing that her best friend Naomi thinks that she would actually think she would sleep with Liam. She would never do that to Naomi again, not after what had happened with Ethan, she had made a promise to Naomi and she had intended to keep it, and she did. Besides Liam gave her the creeps and was always giving her the come on. WHY WOULD SHE WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH LIAM IN THE FIRST PLACE!!

Annie's vision clouded and she could see only blurred images of the road. She couldn't even see the oncoming lorry. She carried on driving, drinking more and more of the vodka when suddenly....

**CRASH!!!**

Annie's car collided with the lorry, and the car went spinning through the air landing roof down at the side of the road. Annie was bleeding severely from the head and was knocked unconscious. Her phone went flying from the car and smashed into a million pieces.

The lorry driver had also been knocked unconscious, and was trapped in his vehicle.

The road was completely deserted and there was no hope that anyone would find them before the morning.

***********************************************************

Meanwhile at Naomi's after prom party, a guest came running in yelling,

"EVEYONE, SOMEONE JUST CALLED THE POLICE ON US."

Naomi told everyone to get the hell out of there, just as her phone started buzzing. She looked at the caller ID and it showed withheld! She answered it and said "Hello, Naomi speaking- who is this?"

The person on the other end of the phone answered "Naomi its Liam...."

Naomi cut Liam off before he could say anything else, and spat venomously "Look Liam I don't want to talk to you, just fuck off and stay the hell away from me!"

Liam replied "Listen Naomi I didn't fucking shag Annie! It was your bloody sister! She tricked me by saying she was a neighbour. She's a pathetic little bitch and a fucking whore!"

Naomi heard what Liam said and couldn't believe what she was hearing, but her thoughts were consumed by how she had treated Annie. She should have known that Annie would never do anything like that after Ethan. Annie had promised she would never do something like that to her again, as Naomi's friendship meant more to her than any boy ever could.

She thanked Liam for his honesty and quickly hung up.

She then realised she had to contact Annie and fortunately Annie was speed dial number 2.

It didn't even ring and she got that stupid message saying "It has not been possible to connect your call."

She hung up the phone and went into a full blown panic attack.

She grabbed her car keys and coat and rushed to the car. On her way she bumped into her slaggy sister and slapped her across the face. "You stupid bitch, get the hell out of my house, I don't want to see your face when I get back!"

Jen protested she was only trying to protect her baby sister, her little grass hopper. But by the time Jen had finished her protests Naomi had already sped into the car and raced off in search of Annie.

***********************************************************

After ten minutes of searching for Annie, Naomi came across the horrific crash scene, she spotted Annie's over turned car at the roadside and began to think the worst

Fumbling around in her petite bag for her phone, she began screaming "SHIT, SHIT SHIT. OH MY GOD!"

After searching for a few moments she eventually found her phone and immediately dialled 911.

In a panicked voice she spoke "Come quickly there has been a crash Beverly Street, my friend is severely injured and her car is over turned on the roadside, come quickly I'm scared"

The operator replied "There will be an ambulance there in 5 minutes."

Naomi ended the call and turned around to find her bitch of sister stood there with her arms folded across her chest. The slag, as Naomi now thought of her, said "I can't believe you are choosing that little skank over me, your own flesh and blood!"

Naomi still pissed off replied coldly with her voice full of spite "I thought I told you to stay the hell away from me, get away from here Jen, pack your bags and leave Beverly Hills forever, I can't stand looking at such a slag. Every time I look at you I want to vomit!"

The ambulance pulled up and set about freeing Annie from the car.

After a 20 minute struggle they finally had her in the back of the ambulance, just before Naomi climbed in after her she turned to face her whore of a sister and said "I thought I told you to go!" and with that the ambulance door was slammed shut.

Now that Naomi knew Annie was safely removed from the car, she felt she could finally ring Annie's dad and talk to him without so much panic in her voice. As scared as she was, she knew Annie was being taken care of.

Now it was time to call Mr Wilson.

One small phone call and a white lie later, Naomi slid her phone down and put it away in her bag.

She turned to face Annie's broken, fragile body, and broke down in to a flood of tears, knowing that if she had just listened to Annie, and not reacted so strongly, none of this would have happened. She felt as though it was all her fault.

***********************************************************

At the hospital Annie was taken straight to the ER, and rushed straight into the surgery room.

She had several broken bones and a head fracture.

Fortunately the surgery was a success and the doctor told everyone she would make a full recovery but they would have to keep her in for a few weeks to ensure that they had not missed anything, as there was every chance there could be a few complications; however they thought it would be very unlikely.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:- So we hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Angsty right!!**

**So here's is chapter 2, which takes place a few weeks later.**

**Whiich means Annie shas left hosppital.**

**Now you get to find out one of the few twists we have made to the back story.**

**Ohhh I bet you can't wait!!!!**

**ENJOY!!!!**

**Shannon & Richard**

Annie has returned home, and is wellcomed by her brother Dixon, Silver her best friend and Dixon's girlfriend, Ethan her ex, Aidrianna and Navid with their beautiful baby gril Carlie and her other best friend Naiomi. She was thrilled to be finally home surrounded by the comforts only a home can offer, with one little new face!

"Oh my god im finally home, i've missed you guys so much" she exclaimed running up to all her friends and hugging them.

Navid had his arm around Aidrianna holding her while annie was cuddleing the little baby girl.

Dixon chanced a quick glance at aidrianna and thought she had never look more georgous than she did in that moment; with one exception 10months ago...

Annie's parents told everyone that their time was limited with Annie because her doctor had proscribed bed rest for a week as her bones needed time to fully heal.

They moaned and complained but they new that Annies recovery was more important.

Before they left thay all the grils promised they would come back the next day and imform Annie of all the latest gossip. Annie could not wait to find out what had gone down in Beverly Hills in her 3weeks of seclusion. Whilest leaving Naiomi lagged behind everyone else so she could make her apoligies to Annie.

She told her "i know im proberly the last person you want to see right now, but I just want you to know im sorry and that I should have listend to you and known that you would never betray me again, not after Ethan. Annie accepted Naiomi's appoligy and whisppered "lets never let boys come between us ever again, as us girls have to stick together." Naiomi agreed and hugged Annie and departed through the back of the house.

As Naiomi was leaving Annie thought she would go to the window and wave good bye, but when she arrived at the first window she saw silver and Ethan drive off in Ethans car, she rushes to the front door to find Dixon and Aidrianna in a compromising position.

Dixon had his arms wrapped tightly around her, his hand were caressing Aidrianna's ass while she had her lips pushed closey to him. Annie was shocked to see what she was seeing, and couldn't believe that Dixon was cheeting on Silver, but nott thinking of Silver driving away with Ethan as much of a problem.

Meanwhile Silver and Ethan had found a nicce place to park, they were making hot passionate love in the back seat of his car, the conodom wrapper was discarded carelessly on the driver's seat. Ethan whisppered huskily "we have to keep this a secret for our friends sake" Silver agreed and they carelesly carryed on with their passionate sex and did not notice the condom had split and the car was rocking side to side with Naiomi and Liam sat in the car next to them doing the exact same thing, but non of them new it wass Ethan and Silver. But coincidently Silver and Naiomi both shot up from their sex and looked straight at each other throught the steamed up car windows, Silver shit her self literally and got dressed immedietly and fled the sex. Naiomi and Liam both finshed the job and then Laim got Naiomi extreamly wet as she screamed his name a cop car turned up. He flashed his flashlight and banged on the window,

"did you know it is illegal to park, you can either pay a fine or go down town and spend the night there!"

Naiomi replied "piss off you perverted twat, I'll do what the hell I like"

Laim Answered "how much is the fine?"

"$100 each"

Naiomi laughed "you call that a fine, hah whatever looser" and chucked 2 $100 bills out of the window and got dressed and drove off.

************************************************************************************

The next day came by and Annie was wondering what to do about her brother and Aidrianna, as everyone was coming over to see her.

Dixon came into the room and Annie looked at him with a wired look of distgust.

"hey whats up wi chu?"

Dixon asked.

"lets just say its I know, you cant deniy it, I saw you you!" Annie replied

"WHAT!!! you know about mine and Aidrianna's passionate night 10minths ago?"

"WOW WOW WOW, you had sex with Aidrianna 10months ago? I was just gonna say I saw you making out with her last night before she left, but your story interests me a lot more, so tell"

"im not going to go into detail but basically the baby is mine, not tai's, but you cant tell a soul, promise me! It would kill Navid if he knew"...

Just then there was a knock at the door, signaling their friends had arrived.

Within 10 minutes of arriving, Silver and Ethan had managed to sneak off upstairs into Annie's bedroom. They were experiencing much pleasure. Silver was deep throating Ethan and he was steadily reaching his climax. Ethan groaned quietly as his cock hit the back of Silver's throat. He resisted the urge to cry out Silver's name fearing that someone would hear them and come up stairs in search of them. He moaned her name over and over in ectasy and the feel of his cock in her mouth was simply perfect, it felt just right.

"Silver," he cried quietly, "I'm I'm....."

Ethan came in Silver's mouth and she swallowed everything he gave her and after licking the last drops from his tip, she licked her lips in satisfaction.

Ethan jumped on top of Silver and said, "It's my turn to have some fun."

He unbuttoned her dark denim jeans and pulled them right off, and then whipped her panties off.

"can you handle this?" as he licked the edges of her clit, and started to slip his toung into the middle and lick faster and harder, Silver could not resist, she screamed and screamed Ethans name, and just as Silver was calming down Navid opened Annies door!

"what the fuck is happening in here?"

Silver's face was a picture, she didnt know what to say.

"look Navid you have to understandd its just a bit of fun, you cant tell Dixon, you just can't"

but Navid didn't care he raced downstairs and called everone.

"hey guys, free porn upstairs in Annies room"

"WHAT?" Annie screamed

"just come upstairs,, and ill show you"

so everyone race upstairs, while Ethan and Silver were quickly pullling their clothes on!

Dixon ran in first.

"what the hell?, what are you doing with my girl?"

"look man its not what it looks like" Ethan protested

"fuck off, you bastard, I walked I on you both, licking her insides, whats wrong woth you?" Navid shouted.

"Dixon already knew I loved her, I guess he had no idea she felt the same!"

"thats it you cheeky twat! Get out of my house"

And just at that moment Dixon remembered about his little tryst with Airdrianna, but didnt give a shit! This was so much worse!

Annie sceamed, "what the hell, Dixon aren't you forgetting something?"

Dixon looked at Annie,

Annie was about to blurt out Dixon and Aidrianna's afair but she thought twice.

"Urrr....Silver, what gonna happen now, with you, you two are iin such a fucked up relationship, it needs sorting!" Annie said.

"yeah your right it does" Dixon replied

and walked up to Ethan and smacked him across the face.

"your a twat you know that"

he then ended it with Silver

"You know what," he spat looking at Ethan and Silver in turn. "You two deserve each."

And with that Dixon left the room. With Aidrianna running after him.

"hey Dixon, are you okay? Look we need to end this, if anyone finds out about us, you will look stupid, but im not saying I wont, its just from everything that has just happened, you know what im saying?" Aidrianna said.

"yeah I hear you, and I guess your right but we have just one problem, my sister knows but she wont say a thing, she promised and if I tell we have ended it she wont have any reason to tell" Dixon replied

While Dixon and Aidrianna were just finishing their conversation, Navid came along.

"hey Dixon you okay? Im sorry man but I had to tell you, I was just shocked and then I paniced"

"dude its fine, you only did what anyone would have done" Dixon answered

meanwhile Annie was talking to Silver, and surprisingly Annie was okay with Silver.

"Silver, hey are you okay?" Annie asked

"yeah yeah im good, I just didnt think he would find out, you know, but right now I really wish I hadnt done it, but I cant help the fact I love them both" Silver replied

"yeah well i've got to be fair, and Dixon should not have kicked off like that as he isnt really being truthful at all" Annie said

Silver looking very confused "What do yyou mean?"

"what im saying is Dixon is sleeping with Aidrianna, he has been for 10months, whicch means tha baby could be his!" Annie whisppered

"WHAT!!!!!!, are you joking me?" Silver sreammed.

"yeah, saw them then I confrunted him about it, he admitted it, but you cant say anything, I told you as you have a right to know"

"yeah well its fine, she can have him, if they wanna get tangled up in this shit let them, all you do is get caught and you then have to face up to the concequences of you actions" Silver said

elsewhere Dixon was sat in the living room, he was watching t.v and Annie appeared.

"hey Dixon, so are you okay?" Annie asked

"yeah im fine, but I got to tell you that, well i've ended it with Aidrianna"

"Dixon thats great news, no affence like but it is, because now no one will know that you chheated on your girlfriend while she cheated on you, everyone just thinks she cheated on you"

"yeah well, I just hope Silver Doesnt find out, or a riot will start" Dixon claimed

"yeah, just think" Annie replied feeling very guilty...

************************************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So that was chapter 2- hope you enjoyed it**

**Now for chapter 3.**

**In this chapter its again a few weeks later but things are getting back to normal,**

**but if you want to find out what happens then READ more :)**

**Chapter 3- sexy scoring piss up**

Well after a long few weeks Dixon had finally come to terms on his ex cheating on him with one of his bestfriends. Although Dixon cheated on his girlfriend he didnt think Silver would cheat on him. But as always his sister Annie talks sence into him and things begin to get bettter.

"hey Dixon, look its been quite some time now, I really think you think you need to get back out there meet people, maybe even sort things out" Annie exclaimed

"ya thinks so? I mean it would be good to see everyone again, but it might be a little wiered" Dixon protested.

"yeah it will for the first few days but it will get better, trust me, I know it will" Annie said hopefully.

So Dixon arranged to meet Ethan and hopefully try to sort things out, but whether it would or not it was a chance Dixon wanted to take.

20minuted later...

Dixon was sat outside the cafe waiting for Ethan.

"dam Ethans taking his time" Dixon thought

moments later Ethan showed up.

"hey Dixon, so you wanted to talk?" Ethan said

"yeah man, I mean I was really upset and hurt when you know, when I found out what happened but, I thought about it and i've moved on, I just wanna be friends again" Dixon answered in hope

" well i'm glad to here it bruv, I respect that you got upset and hurt, but it was just the way I felt for Silver you kno?"

"listen dude, If you and Silver wanna be together its fine, I can live with it, I just want everyone to be friends again"

"yeah, well we'll see how it goes on" Ethan said

"brill, soo you busy tonight?" Dixon asked

"no not as far as I know" replied Ethan

"well I was thinking maybe we should get everyone together, go out ya know, like we used to" suggested Dixon.

"yeah sure, what time and where?" asked Ethan

"not sure, i'll give you a ring later on" said Dixon

So as they left a smile hit Ethans and Dixons faces as a sign of happyness and friendship.

Meanwhile Silver had bigger problems, as when she was shagging Ethan in his car that night, well the condom they used broke so Silver went to the clinic and got a pregnancy test, it showed PREGNANT!

"Oh my god, whaat the hell am I going to do, how am I going to tell Ethan? Ahhh this is all to fucking crazy right now!" screammed Silver

As Silver was talking to her self, Annie walked in and heard.

"whats up Silver, most people think that thoughs who talk to them selves should be in a mental instatute, haha" Annie joked

"Shut up, this isnt funny, i'm fucking pregnant!"Silver shouted

"What? Oh my god I had no idea" replied Annie in shock

"yeah not so funny anymore" shouted Silver

"Sorry, well umm who's the father?" asked Annie

"well thats the problem, now you may not like tha answer to thins one but,,"

"wait its not Dixon is it:?" Annie inturupted

"just shut up, the father is Ethan okay!" said Silver very upset

"oh my god, Silver come here (and gives her a hug) so have you told Ethan,, have you thought about what you are going to do?" asked Annie very supportingly

"well Ethan doesnt know and well I cant keep the baby, it will ruin my life" replied Silver

Silver had no isea what to with herslf, she was pregnant with a boy who she shouldnt be with, and now her world seems like it is turning upside down. Annie thinks Silver should tell Ethan what is going on, but Silver doesnt seem to know what to do right now.

While Annie and Silver were sorting out Silver's problem, there were two other people who had buisiness to sort out, but I think its safe to say that this news is a lot more exciting than teenage pregnancy.

Back at the West Beverly house were Navid, Aidrianna and their new born baby Carlie. Navid had a very serious question that he wants to ask Aidrianna, but hopes the answer will be the one he wants.

Aidrianna had just put baby Carlie to sleep and she came downstairs...

"hey Aidrianna can you come here for a sec?" called Navid

"yeah sure, just give me one sec" replied Aidrianna

So Aidrianna walked into the living room, to find Navid in a tux, down on one knee holding a small box containg the the beautifulest ring anyone has ever seen.

Aidrianna shed a few teers.

"oh my god, Navid" said Aidrianna trying not to cry

"I love you Aidrianna, and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Would you do the honour in being my wife?" asked Navid

"Navid, yes, yes I will, I would love to be your wife" Aidrianna said jumpinf with joy

so whilst Aidrianna and Navid were celebrating, Silver and Annie were sorting out Silver's little problem.

Silver had come to the decision to have an abortion as she is only 2weeks pregnant. So today Silver and Annie are on their way to the clinic.

************************************************************************************

**2hours later...**

"thank god for that! Now lets just keep this between you and me, it would kill me if everyone knew" said Silver

"yeah your right, as long as your happy Silver" replied Annie

Just then Silver's phone started to ring. On the caller id it showed Dixon. Silver wasnt sure whether to pick it up, but Annie said "answer it, I have a feeling it might be the phone call you need right now"

so Silver answered the phone.

"hello, Dixon is that you" asked Silver

"yeah Silver its me, listen I've spoken to Ethan and im cool with you two, ya know being together ad stuff but I just want my friends back, so me and Ethan thought it would be a good idea for everyone to hang out tonight" answered Dixon

"uhh yeah sure, what time and where?" asked Silver

"at the bowling ally at 7.30pm" Dixon replied

"okay, cya then" said Silver with a squeek

So Dixon text the message out to everyone, Ethan, Navid, Aidrianna, Naomi, Liam, Silver and his sister Annnie.

7 phone calls later, and everyone knew the plan for tonight. Games of Bowling, dinner and a good time catch up.

************************************************************************************

Back at Naomi's house was Naomi, Liam and her evil bitch of a sister Jen.

"uuhh I thought I told you to stay the hell away from me!" shouted Naomi

"you did, but when I heard lover boy was here, I just had to stay, thought id come back for more" Jen said with a laugh

Liam jumped in...

"hey u evil slut, If I knew you were her sister I wouldnt have done it, and I know it doesnt make it any different but being her sister is a lot worse, now fuck off, we dont wanna see you again!" shouted Liam at the top of his voice

"ha fine im going any way, like I wanna stay here with you two anyway, I hope you die!" Said Jen with a lot of anger

"ohh go to hell" screammed Naomi

"hah im already there" Jen replied.

And she left slamming the door behind her!

"I can't believe, what just happened! Fucking whore, I hate her so much!" Naomi said breaking down into tears.

"listen babe she's not worth it, she's a stuck up little bitch that needs to get a life! Answered Liam in a sympathetic voice

So while Naomi was getting over the fact that her sister shagged her boyfriend, it was time for everyone to get ready. It was already 7.00 and Naomi wasn't ready!

Half an hour later and everyone had finally arrived, they went into the bowling place and got ready to play bowling.

"Hah this is fucking pathetic, this is all I need right now, playing bowing with my friends, ohh what joy! Naomi stuttered.

"It's to help Dixon, he want to make a go at getting his life back, after you know, what happened" Silver added.

"yeah well it's your fault, If you didn't jump into bed with Ethan then we wouldn't be in this mess right now would we?" Naomi said

" yeah well that was weeks ago and Dixon want us all to be together, not fighting and shit, you hear what I'm saying?" replied Silver

"well lets not be here to long, im starving" Liam chuckled

So everyone was having a great time bowling, but at this point everyone got hungry. So they finished off and went up into the Beverly Hills town where they got food and best of all PISSED!!!!! It was just what Dixon needed.

"hey guys, me and Navid have some great news" Aidrianna said

"we're getting married, and we want all of you to come, hah" added Navid with a laugh

"Oh my god that's great new" said Annie

"when is the wedding?" Silver asked with a strong tone in her voice

"next week, we'e got everything booked and paid for" said Navid

"oh my god, so soon? Hah, well good luck" laughed Naomi

"ohh yeah cheers for your support Naomi" Aidrianna sighed

"your welcome! I think its too soon and you should wait for the baby to be a little more grown up!" Naomi protested

So after a long night of arguing everyone had changed the subject and moved on to a good, nice conversation, whilst drinking! But the evening was coming to an end and everyone was a little to drunk to think, so everyone headed home.

Back at Naomi's house, she and Liam were absolutely fucked!! They staggered through the door and made their way upstairs.

"oh my god that was a good night, but I think we can make it better" Naomi said implying a hot passionate night with her boyfriend

"you think so? Well come here and prove it to me then, you sexy bitch!" Liam snapped sexily

So Naomi walked slowly and sexily over to Liam and started to undress him. He through off her dress and let her do her magic. She un buttoned his shirt until was off and she could see his 6pack! She stared teasing him by kissing his, lips and slowly started to creep down until her lips were pushed against his body. She went further down until she reached his pants! She tour them off and chucked his boxer shorts on the floor. She started to play around with his balls and stroking his long hard huge cock. It was stiff! She stuck out her tongue and licked the tip before she stuck it in her mouth.

"oooh yes, Naomi" groaned Liam

She took him further and further into her mouth until she was deep throating him, I sucked harder and harder, playing with him softly, he was getting close to his climax I knew it, until…

"uhh Naomi I'm.. I'm..gonna" groaned Liam

And he creamed into her mouth and she swallowed the lot.

"I absolutely fucking loved that" said Naomi

Liam leaned over until he was face to face with Naomi, and whispered…

"now its my turn"

Liam started to kiss Naomi softly on her neck and slowly made his way to her right nipple and started to kiss it he put it in his mouth while massaging her left nipple, Naomi groaned louder and louder.

He then moved onto her left nipple and put it in his mouth, whilst massaging her right nipple. After a pleasurable satisfying moment, Liam slowly started to make his way down to her clit. She started to the groan. Liam was teasing the entrance until he stuck his tongue in and made Naomi scream.

"ooh Naomi your all wet, I love it!" said Liam

"oohh Liam, yes..yes ohh yes" groaned Naomi

Liam's tongue worked his magic until….

"I'm..i'm..gonna…"

And she screamed his name like never before.

"ohhhh LIAM YES..YES"

Naomi moved up and sat on his huge pleasurable dick and started to ride him like a horse. She jumped up and down, up and down whilst screaming his name.

They turned over and Liam was on top, he thrust his cock in and out, they were in the perfect moment…

******************************************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So that was chapter 3- quite a lot of SMUT!!!**

**but now its time for chapter 4.**

**In this chapter we read all about the wedding, hen night, and stag do, and maybe a little bust up!!**

**but yet again its a week or so later**

**But if you want to know then you will have to read it....**

**Hope you enjoy :) **

**Richard & Shannon**

**chapter 4- **

Today it's Aidrianna's Hen night, and she wants everything to go perfectly tomorrow. She wants all her friends and family to remember this day for the rest of their lives. Well lets just say that they will remember this day for quite some time...

Aidrianna was at her house, she was just finishing up from breakfast when her phone rang. It was Annie.

"hey hey hey, party tonight!" Annie gasped

"hey Annie, yeah I know, are you excited?" Aidrianna asked

"yeah course I am, I can't wait"Annie asnwered in laughter

"well i'll be excited as soon as my mom stops pissing me off about it, she just doesn't shut up! I mean she doesn't give it a rest about the baby, but now she can piss me off even more now that im getting married, ya know what I mean?" Stressed Aidrianna

"well you know mom's, they just want us to be happy, and obviously your mom is happy for you" Annie said

"yeah I guess your right, anyway I have to go, got things to do, ttyl love you" replied Aidrianna

"bye, loveyou to"answered Annie

So Aidrianna was stressing over her wedding! Well lets hand it to her weddings are stressful. But now that Silver knew Aidrianna was still gonna go through with this, Silver was not happy. After knowing that she cheated on Navid, but still getting married. There was only one thing Silver could do, but would she go through with it?

Aidrianna was having her hen do tonight, and her wedding was tomorrow so Silver had two chances to break her heart, but the question was, when should she do it?

Navid was wondering what his frends had planned for his stag do, as Dixon was his best man, who knows what sort of party this could be!

So he immedietly rang Dixon...

"hey Dixon, what time we going out tonight and where we going? Asked Navid

"Don't worrie, I got it all sorted, just be ready for 8.00, and wait and see" chukled Dixon

"rate well this better be a good night, my last night of freedom, yeah?" exclaimed Navid

"yeah sure" said Dixon sounding consused

so they hung up the phone and got something too eat.

But meanwhile in Annies room, she was talking to Aidrianna, and as Naomi had no interest about the wedding, Annie was the chief bridsmaid (Aidrianna's best girl) but nore did she know what was going on tonight.

"Annie can you just tell me what we are doing tonight?" Asked Aidrianna

"nope, be ready for 7.30 and a limo will pick you up, but that is all im telling you okay" laughed Annie

"okay, fine but ake sure its a good night yeah?" Aidrianna said

"it will be trust me" replied Annie

************************************************************************************

Well back at Silver's house, she had come to the decision that she would blow the secret at the wedding tomorrow, because if she has a good night tonight and then meets Ethan for hot sex, she can wake up tomorrow and blow the secret at the perfect moment infront of everyone!!! Which sounds like a better plan, that saying it at the hen night, because Aidrianna will denyi it and not let her at the wedding.

6hours later....

So it was 7,30 and the pink limo turned up at Aidrianna's house, the driver beeped the horn and Airianna came out and got into the limo. She looked inside and no one was there, but realised she was the first. The limo next stopped at Annie's house, she also got into the limo. The driver drove them to Silver's house and then Naomi's house, but it was quite a wait...

**Inside Naomi's house...**

"look babey, you will have a good night,you I mean Ethan will be ther and you get on with him, and Dixon and Navid will be fine, I know it" exclaimed Naomi

"yeah its not that, I just cant be fucking bothered, ya know?" replied Liam

"just go out there and hsve some fun, but I must go now, im late but fashionalbly late haha" chuckled Naomi

shutting the door behind her.

**Back in the limo...**

"So we are going to have a great night girls?" Said Annie

They all replied "**YEAHHHHHH, WOO HOO"**

Meanwhile the lads were all waiting for their limo, but soon after it was 8.00 and the limo arrived, at Navid's house.

The driver took the limo to each house and the night began!

**So so far we have had ups and downs but I can tell you that if read more, im sure you will be hooked and begging for more!!!**

So the night drew to an end and all the lads were at West Beverly hotel and the ladies were at East Beverly hotel. Waitng for the exciting day to arrive...

************************************************************************************

The next morning came along...

Everyone was in a hurry, trying to make sure everything was perfect, so that nothing would go wrong. But as we already know Silver has other plans to turn Aidrianna's perffect day into a pool of tears and unhappyness.

Annie and Dixon were at the hotel, preparing their speeches as best man and chief bridesmaid.

"hey, Dixon how's your speech coming along?" asked Annie

"yeah its good, i'm just nervus, and all i'm doing is saying the speech" answered Dixon

"you will be fine, I just hope I don't wreck it up" sighed Annie

Meanwhile Aidrianna was freaking out, the wedding was in an hour, and was shitting herself already! She could't believe that she was actually getting married, today! It all came as a shock, but she was glad she was able to spend her life with the man she loved.

Just then Dixon came in.

"hey girl, your big day ha? Well I hope it goes brilliantly and I'm cool that your staying with him instead of me? Spoke Dixon

"yeah well, you and me wwe were just a fling but I'm glad we can still be friends" answered Aidrianna

"yeah me to" added Dixon

Just then Silver walked in, she tried to hold herself back, but was it too late? Did she think twice about spilling the bean?

Well.....

No Silver managed to strane herself, she had to wait for the right moment. She couldn't just blurt it out infront of those two. It had t be infront of a big audience!

Instead Silver just said "hey, are you ready?" with a little smerk

"yeah! Almost" replied Aidrianna

************************************************************************************

All the quest's started to arrive, everything was perfect. Everyone was really excited. And they all hoped for a really good day. Lets just hope their aren't any complications!

Everybody sat down in the church ready for the service. And the music started to play.

Navid was waiting at the front, and Aidrianna entred with all her bridesmades behind her.

The vicar spoke his speech, and then asked "is there anyone here who declares the marriage of Navid and Aidrianna?"

There was total scilence...

And just as the vicar was going to carry on..........

"I OBJECT!!!!!" screamed Silver

Everyone turned to face Silver.

"what the hall are you doing" asked Navid

"what am I doing? What am I doing? Don't you mean what are you doing? Marrying a whore like her" shouted Silver

"what are you talking about? And don't call my wife a whore! Bellowed Navid

"your wife! She isn't you wife yet, and i'm sure after what I tell you she isn't gonna be your wife!"

"Silver, what the hell are you talking about?" asked Navid looking at Aidrianna

"oh my god, she's been sleeping with Dixon! The baby is his! 10Months this started, maybe longer" Silver screamed

"No your lieing, tell them your lieing, you evil bitch!" shouted Navid

"Navid i'm not lieing I promise you" she cryed

Navid looked at the upset, distraught Aidrianna.

"IS THIS TRUE?" Navid shouted

"uhh...uhh, oh my god I feel sick!" said Aidrianna

"I SAID IS THIS TRUE?" Navid shouted again

"OH MY GOD! YES OKAY!" she screamed

Navid stormed out and screamed at Aidrianna!

"you can forget this whole thing, you evil slut!"

Dixon got on the way!

"and you, you can fuck off! Some best mate you are"

and punched him, and he fell to the ground...

************************************************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:-**

**So there was a bit of drama there in the last chapter right!!**

**OMG can you believe that Silver was so evil as to do that on their wedding day.**

**So this chapter is going to be the aftermath of the whole wedding fiasco.**

**But before that we would just like to apologise for being away for so long. Shannon has been busy with college work. And Richard is busy with GCSE's. But we have finally found the time to write this next chapter.**

**So here it is.....**

**The long awaited chapter 5.**

_**Right after Naveed punches Dixon.**_

Dixon lay flat on his back on the ground, his head spinning from Naveed's punch. Now for someone like him he packed one hell of a punch, which believe me Dixon did not expect.

"_Wow dude, I'm sorry,"_ he said in an honest voice. He had tried his hardest to resist Adrianna but it had proved impossible, and he had found himself increasing drawn to her.

"_I'm not interesting in ya pathetic 'sorry', I hate you so much. I can't believe you would do that to me. I thought you were my friend. Turns out ya nothing but a thieving lying cheating piece of scum."_

Dixon thought he should get up off the ground as the wedding guests started to filter out to where they were stood.

_**Meanwhile**_

Annie dragged Silver away from all the drama which she had caused and practically revelled in. Silver had thoroughly enjoyed exposing that secret and Annie did not agree with it.

"_What the fuck do you think you were playing at Silver? Why did you just go and ruin Naveed and Adrianna's wedding day? Are you really that much of a cold hearted bitch? Are you really that jealous?"_

Silver stared blankly at Annie.

"_Annie," _Silver begged.

"_No Silver save ya shit. I don't wanna know. But just bear this in mind. Your pathetic little stunt in there just cost you ALL of your friends. And before you do something like that again just think about how you would feel if it was you. I mean Silver hon how would you feel if I had just blown your secret in there? Yeah so fuck you. You really are pathetic. Have a nice life."_

Annie left Silver standing there on her own sobbing quietly into her hands while she went to go and find Dixon. Annie truly hoped that Dixon was alright and hadn't gone off to do anything stupid.

_**Back at Naomi's house**_

"_Oh Liam don't stop. Oh right there." _Naomi screamed.

Naomi and Liam had snuck out of the wedding hall about 10 minutes after the ceremony had started. Both of them had things that they would much rather do than watch 2 of their friends ruin the rest of their lives.

Fortunately for them they both had the same thing on their mind.

Hot, mad, passionate sex.

Liam ploughed into Naomi, roughly rubbing her clit as he did so. He so desperately wanted to make her cum first. Just so that he wouldn't appear to be less of a man. Liam could feel his dick begin to twitch and knew his release was imminent. He rubbed her clit harder.

"_Liam. Oh my god that feels so good."_

"_Come on baby, cum for me." _Liam whispered sweetly in Naomi's ear.

As soon as those words left Liam's lips Naomi's orgasm took over her and she screamed out in ecstasy. Not long after Liam came inside her and as soon as they were done Liam said, _"That Naomi was the best sex I've ever had."_

"_Well baby you aint seen nothing yet," _Naomi whispered seductively in his ear.

Naomi got up from her bed and seductively curled her index finger towards Liam and then turned on her heel and walked into her bathroom. Liam bounced up from the bed and hurried eagerly into the bathroom, knowing full well that Naomi was planning a round two in the shower.

Ooooh hot steamy passionate shower sex. Liam was far from opposed to this.

The fact that they hadn't used a condom did not cross either of their minds. They were too horny to think about anything but each other and sex.

_**2 weeks later**_

Annie had only vengeance on her mind.

Dixon was absolutely devastated about the revelations that were made and couldn't believe what a cold hearted bitch his ex had turned out to be.

Naveed was absolutely heartbroken and hated the fact that Silver had broken the news to him on his wedding day, and wished that he had found out off Adrianna; he loved Adrianna but he didn't know how he was going to get past her cheating on him for months.

And as for Adrianna she was full on relapsing had had started to take Cocaine, Ecstasy and even worse Bubbles **(new drug which is worse than Coke and E, a combination of both of these drugs and a couple of other drugs – I'm not sure of the ins and outs of it. But as far as I am aware it is still legal)**. Annie had found out about Adrianna's drug abuse and had encouraged her to go back to rehab only for Adrianna to ignore her advice. Also to top thing off for Adrianna, Naomi had come by the day after the wedding with Liam to congratulate her on her marriage. Naomi was horrified to find out what Adrianna had done but sympathised with her.

Annie was now plotting a way to get revenge on Silver for ruining the lives of her brother and 2 of her closest friends. The only thing that Annie could think of was to give her a taste of her own medicine. Annie resolved in that moment sat in her bedroom to go straight round to see Ethan and tell him about the abortion. She didn't care that she had promised not to tell anyone. Silver had fucked everyone over in a jealous rage. And as far as Annie was concerned it was about time she was taught a lesson.

Annie was not normally this vicious or bitchy; but where her friends were concerned she would do anything to protect them and defend them.

It was time she told Ethan the truth. She owed it to him. He deserved to know that Silver had got rid of his child without a second thought. And if in the process Ethan dumped her sorry ass then all the better. Ethan deserved so much better than Silver, Annie thought to herself as she rose from her bed.

Annie slowly walked down the stairs and called out, _"Mom, dad. I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back later."_

"_Okay hon," _her mother said from the kitchen. _"But be back before midnight. You have school in the morning."_

"_Mom," _Annie moaned. _"It's only 1pm, I'll be back well before midnight."_

Annie slammed the door behind her and clambered into her mom's car which had been graciously lent to Annie until she could afford to buy a new car.

_**Meanwhile**_

Naomi browsed the isles in the pharmacy looking for what she needed. She knew she had to get the one with the best results. She couldn't believe she was doing this but she had to know. Her period was over a week late and she had had unprotected sex with Liam god knows how many times over that month or so.

So here she was in a pharmacy 10 miles out of town so no one would recognise her. After 10 minutes of searching she found one which she was certain gave the most accurate results. She hurried to the counter, paid for it and left.

She jumped into her car and drove around the town for a bit before deciding to settle at a classy diner for a bite to eat and get the dammed test out of the way.

She already knew what she would do; negative breathe a sigh of relief and make sure Liam wore protection the next time and every other time after that when they had sex; however if it was positive she would head straight over to the abortion clinic 20 miles out of town and book and appointment. She knew there was no way in hell she could keep a baby and raise it at such a young age; she wasn't Adrianna and she knew it.

She waited impatiently in the ladies toilet cubicle for what she considered to be the longest 2 minutes of her life. Finally the 2 minutes was up.

And the result read......

Annie drove down the road at what she considered a sensible speed considering what she was about to do.

She pulled up outside Ethan's house 20 minutes later. She gathered her thoughts for a few moments and then stepped out of the car.

She tapped lightly on the door and waited.

The door slowly creaked open and there stood Ethan half naked in a beige tight t-shirt and boxers, and looking as though he had just got out of the shower. Annie thought he looked like a sex god and it took all of her strength to keep her rooted to the spot and not jump his bones and ravish him. She knew it would be completely unaaceptable and Ethan would probably rebuff her and tell her to leave.

Ethan stared at Annie taking in her appearance; she looked breathtaking in her blue summer dress and it reminded him of why he fell for her. He felt old feelings bubble to the surface and found himself wondering what would happen if he kissed her – would she kiss him back or shove him off ruthlessly. As far as Ethan was concerned it would be the latter; he knew that considering his and Silver's current state of affairs and the fact that they were best friends. Although that didn't stand between him and silver getting together after his and Annie's split.

They both stood there looking at each other in awe, each wanting to kiss the other but neither having the courage to do so.

Finally Ethan broke the silence and breathed, _"Annie. You want to come in?"_

"_Yeah. I have something I need to discuss with you."_

**A/N:-**

**So yeah it's a bit short but sweet right.**

**More baby drama. And revelations are about to occur.**

**Not to mention a couple of cliffies to keep you guys reading**

**Is Naomi pregnant? And how is Ethan going to take the news?**

**Find out in the next chapter.**

**We will try to update this again soon but Shannon has to work on her fan fiction Blast from the Past. (Link is on our profile).**

**But for now all we have to say is....**

**REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
